


The Prince and The Servant

by ImmaMerlinKindaGirl (SoundsVeryScientific)



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Angst and Romance, Canon Compliant, Canon Related, F/M, M/M, My First AO3 Post, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-27 00:24:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14413671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoundsVeryScientific/pseuds/ImmaMerlinKindaGirl
Summary: It was the Servant's destiny to help, serve, love and stand next to the Prince as his rein rises. And so it was his duty to watch that rein and his beloved wither away at the hands of time.





	The Prince and The Servant

**Author's Note:**

> The first chapter begins at the very last minutes of s01e04: The Poisoned Chalice, and a few lines are directly taken from the Merlin wikia transcript.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 18/07/2018: Edited for readability. I'll work on other chapters soon.

The strangeness in their relationship began when the Prince had saved the Servant’s life, and on top of that, by risking his own.

 

*

 

 The first few things Merlin noticed after waking up were an immense feeling of pleasure and wellness, shortly followed by the feeling of being hit by a thousand bricks at the same time. Gaius assured him were just the after effects of his body fighting the poison. For a second, while the physician gave his explanation, the memory of a rather vivid fever dream where he used magic to help Arthur crossed his mind, but Merlin brushed it off.

 

 Gwen had taken the time to nurse Merlin and explain the whole situation that had taken place while he was blacked out, how the subjects and court of King Bayard had all been arrested immediately, Arthur went after the flower that could cure him, and she got the flower to Gaius in time for him to make the antidote. Her own accomplishments, of course, were severely diminished due to the girl's humbleness. But Merlin knew she'd played a much bigger part in his recovery than she'd give herself credit for.   
 He thanked Gwen and Gaius profusely, and couldn't help but wonder about Arthur. Why go through such danger for a lowly servant? Sure, it was a servant who had saved his royal arse a handful of times, but said arse was only aware of a couple of those situations. Maybe he was trying to free himself of that debt. But when jokingly presenting the theory to Gwen, he was met with vehement opposition.

 

 “Uther himself forbid Arthur of seeking for the flower, and Merlin, I’ve never seen him so desperate. He was willing to give his life a hundred times over to save you. He was locked in the dungeons and still, all he cared about was getting the cure to you.”

 

 Even knowing Gwen wasn't one for hyperbole, Merlin couldn't help but be incredulous. Were they talking about the same Arthur? Because the one he was referring to was an arrogant prince. The fever dreams once again flashed through his mind.   
Still with his doubts, he allowed her to change the subject. Gwen was now listing the people who’d have to hear the news first hand from her and commenting on how happy they would be. Merlin never felt more popular.

 

 Soon Gaius would send her away, and shortly after, hot soup was on his plate and a blanket around his shoulders. Merlin secretly wished for this treatment to come his way more often.   
Gaius informed him, over dinner, of the aspects of the incident that were unknown to Gwen. He knew that the physician would answer any questions he might have, and in different circumstances, there would have been a great variety, but that night, few popped up. He guessed that was still an after effect of fighting the poison.

 

 That is, until Arthur knocked on the chamber's door. The expression of relief washing over the prince’s face left Merlin with a million questions that he could not ask Gaius.

 

 “Still alive, then?”

 

 “Yeah, just about. I understand I have you to thank for that.”

 

 “Yeah, well, it was nothing. A half decent servant is hard to come by. I was only dropping by to make sure you're alright. I expect you to be back to work tomorrow.”   
Only one of these sentences wasn’t completely deflective, and it was the one Merlin was having a hard time believing.

 

 “Yeah, yeah of course. Bright and early.”

 

 Arthur stole a few last glances at Merlin, looking for any sign that he might not be so alive. His paleness had diminished a great deal and he was only as skinny as usual so, satisfied, the prince turned to leave.

 

 “Arthur.” Merlin called, “Thank you.” And he meant it. The young warlock was grateful for all who helped save his life, though equally confused on why Arthur was one of them.

 

 Arthur held back, now very aware of Gaius’ presence in the room. He opened his mouth and his chest flared up, but all that turned into a deep sigh and instead, he settled for, “You too. Get some rest.”

 

 Merlin noticed, and he knew something was off, but in his tiredness, he let go of it.   
And so went Arthur.

 

 “Arthur may give you a hard time, but at heart he's a man of honour. There aren't many who'd have risked what he did for a servant.”

 

 “It all would’ve been for nothing if you didn’t know how to make the antidote.” Merlin teased, and Gaius scolded.

 

 “Eat your dinner.”

 

 And so he did, and he didn’t even think about Arthur until the next morning. But deep down, while he neglected the subject in his mind, Merlin knew something was odd between them.

 

*

 

 Merlin’s suspicions proved not to be misplaced the next morning, when he got to Arthur’s chambers.   
The prince was already up and dressed before it was even time for breakfast, which was very unusual for him.

 

 “Good morning.” He chiperred, putting the prince’s plate down.

 

 “Oh, Merlin, I didn’t hear you come in. Good morning!” Arthur fumbled and Merlin briefly considered the possibility of him being an impostor.

 

 “Are you alright?”

 

 “I’m great, actually. In fact, I should be asking you that.” Merlin couldn’t deny the concern pleased him. “I want to talk to you.”

 

 Well, shit.

 

 “Yes, sire?”

 

 “I wasn’t completely honest with my feelings yesterday, and I’m sorry, I… Expected to find you alone.” What could the prince possibly have to say to Merlin that he wouldn’t speak of in front of Gaius?

 

 “In Gaius’ chambers?”

 

 “Ah, well…” He stumbled over his words again, which made the warlock both amused and very, very nervous. “What I meant to say, yesterday,” He was stepping closer, and Merlin felt tempted to back away. He didn’t. “Is I’ve learned a few things about myself in that forest.” They were closer than usual. Merlin tensed up and his heart raced. This could mean anything. “I was not only worried about you, Merlin, I feared for your life. If I’d lost you I would have lost something greater than a servant or than my father’s trust. Greater than a friend.” There was a pause, and then, “I may give you the treatment of a servant, but I consider you a counselor, and” another pause, “I will always listen to you.”

 

 It took the servant a few moments to process what his master had said in its entirety. Never before had there been a moment in which Merlin had felt so humbled and so proud of serving the prince.

 

 “I… thank you, sire.” Arthur's words were still echoing in his head. He smiled, “Will that be all?”

 

 “Yes. Merlin? Thank you.”

 

 It was like that feeling of wellness and pleasure that he’d felt the night before, what he experienced going over Arthur's words. It was recognition, a renewed sense of pride.   
 But there was that one phrase, buzzing in his ears like an insistent mosquito.   
_ Greater than a friend. _   
And then came the bricks.

  
  



End file.
